


Cookie Dough

by onedeadfellow



Series: MCU Ship One Shots [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedeadfellow/pseuds/onedeadfellow
Summary: The month of December had seemed to go by pretty quick.Tony leaves his lab to make cookies at 3am on Christmas Eve.Stephen is not impressed.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: MCU Ship One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504487
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66
Collections: IronStrange Week 2019





	Cookie Dough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> Merry Christmas guys! Sorry I haven't been posting in a while, I had gotten caught up between working and sickness, but here's a little something for the Secret Santa Gift Exchange for the IronStrange server. Happy Holidays!!

“Tony? Tony what the hell are you doing in here?” Stephen hissed when he rounded the corner into the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway to stare at what was taking place in front of him.

Tony was standing in the kitchen with a bowl in his left hand and a spoon of cookie dough in his right hand. He looked up at Stephen with a smile around the cookie dough in his mouth. Ingredients were dispersed around the surfaces of the counters. The oven was beeping obnoxiously to alert Tony it had been preheated. The kettle on the stove was steaming and a tray of cookie dough blobs had sat on the counter waiting to be put in.

“Hi.” Tony acknowledged Stephen with a mouth full of cookie dough, the words coming out faint around the dough. He set the spoon back in the bowl and put the bowl down.

“I-” Stephen paused to take a deep breath with his eyes closed. “What’s going on?” He stepped into the kitchen, making his way around the counter. He reached the oven and turned off the timer to stop the obnoxious beeping.

“Uh- Well, you see. You were asleep so I-” Tony started to explain after he had swallowed the cookie dough.

“So, you destroy the kitchen?” Stephen turned and raised an eyebrow, picking up the cookie tray that was put together. “Hand me the fork over there.” He pointed.

Tony brought Stephen the fork and stepped back, continuing to explain. “As I was saying, I wanted to make Christmas cookies.” He clasped his hands together, a bit of flour coming off in a small white cloud. Stephen sighed with a tiny smile.

“Tony, you made a mess. Christmas cookies, yes, but mainly a mess.” He used the fork to separate the dough more for better cookies, his hands trembling a bit as he focused on fixing them.

“In my defense, I’ve made bigger messes in this kitchen.” Tony smirked and leaned on the counter.

“We won’t have this conversation, Anthony. It’s not appropriate.” Stephen looked away with a blush as he set the fork aside from fixing the dough on the cookie sheet.

“You aren’t appropriate either.” He picked up the glove he brought from his lab and slipped it on, grabbing the cookie sheet from Stephen. “Yeah, I’ll put this in.” Tony opened the oven and slipped the sheet in, setting the timer for 10 minutes.

“Why cookies at 3 am, Tony?” Stephen turned to Tony. “That’s what I was questioning, why I was woken up at 3 am to the sound of a disaster.”

“Oh, good question.” He paused as if searching for the right words to answer the question. “And, I have a good answer to that.” He pointed at Stephen.

“I’m waiting to hear this good answer.” He crossed his arms over his bare chest, holding back the impeding yawn. Tony grinned.

“So, I did just come from the lab. I got a bit hungry, I realized it was Christmas Eve and I wanted to surprise you with cookies.” He ran a hand through his hair, a bit of flour mixing with the brown disheveled curls and making white streaks.

“You just realized it was Christmas Eve?” He questioned flatly.

“You have to admit this month flew by pretty quickly.” Tony shrugged. “Aren’t you the one with the magically fruity pebble in the ancient necklace? Riddle me this, why did time go by so fast?” he pointed at Stephen and reached over, scooping some cookie dough from the bowl on his fingers.

“Time is complex, perhaps if you hadn’t wasted that complex time in your lab and had spent it up here, it would’ve seemed longer, don’t you think?” He crossed the short distance between them.

“You know, that sounds like an interesting theory.” Tony raised an eyebrow and met his gaze with Stephen’s piercing blue eyes.

“What are you trying to do, Stark?” Stephen searched the whiskey brown eyes that met his gaze.

“I think you know exactly what I’m trying to do.” There was a short silence. Tony lifted his hand and stuffed the cookie dough on his fingers in Stephen’s mouth. “I’m trying to enjoy cookies, unless you are interpreting the situation wrong.” He smirked.

Stephen gave Tony an unimpressed look but rolled his eyes and licked the cookie dough off the billionaire’s fingers. When Tony pulled his hand back from Stephen’s mouth, Stephen went to speak up before Tony cut him off. He brought the man in for a passionate kiss, curling his fingers in the doctor’s hair and pulling him close. Stephen pressed back into the kiss and placed his trembling hands on Tony’s waist.

When they had parted from each other’s lips to breathe, Tony pressed his forehead against Stephen’s. Tony smiled a bit; Stephen spoke in a soft whisper with a low voice.

“You know, cookie dough is bad for you. Raw flour and eggs are not safe to eat.” One of his hands came up to cup Tony’s cheek. Tony rolled his eyes.

“You say this all the time, and every time I tell you the same thing.” He started before Stephen finished his sentence.

“Yes, yes. ‘I am here for a good time, not a long time.’ You say that every time dear. I am only concerned for your health.” He brushed his fingers lightly over Tony’s cheek.

“Then you should already know Doctor. Speaking of good times, I’d like to take you to the bedroom and show you a good ti-” The oven beeped loudly, indicating the cookies were finished. Tony groaned in annoyance of being cut off and pulled back from Stephen’s tight embrace to tend to his cookies.

“At least these ones won’t be burnt.” Stephen pointed out. Tony pulled out the cookie sheet, setting it on the stove as he waited for the tray to cool. “Before you do anything in the bedroom, you will take a shower, I will not get in bed with you to get covered in flour. I’d very much like to be covered in a different more Tony like substance.” He rolled his eyes and crossed over to Tony, hugging him from behind.

“A Tony like substance, huh?” Tony smirked and leaned back into Stephen’s frame.

“Clean this up, Stark. You have 15 minutes before I lose interest. Think of this as an early Christmas present, yeah?” He pulled from the hug. “I’ll be waiting, you better bring a cookie.” He turned and strolled out of the room. Tony turned back to watch Stephen leave, sighing a bit.

“I’ll bring the whole tray instead!” Tony called back with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo and Comments accepted because they make me happy. :) Happy Holidays and thank you all for being such awesome readers. Couldn't do it without you.


End file.
